My Team  Todd
by Giga Bowser NS
Summary: Sometimes a journey across a region with your team is all about winning. Sometimes it's about more than that. It's about the friendships that bond, and the wonderful circle of teammates you've created.


**MY TEAM ~ Todd**

SYNTH

-Meganium-Male

Synth was my very first Pokémon.

The days leading up to the day I'd get to choose my Pokémon from Professor Elm weren't exactly calm. I had heard from everyone else I should pick either Totodile or Cyndaquil. Apparently, those are the best ones to go for. I wanted to be a strong trainer, so I decided to go with Cyndaquil.

As luck would have it, I arrived on the day Elm had the three out of their balls and getting some fresh air, so I got a good look at the three of them. I saw the little ball of flame rush up to greet me, as did the little blue water reptile. As I stood up to tell Elm that I wanted Cyndaquil, something caught my eye. It was a little Chikorita, and he sat over in the corner. He seemed depressed.

Curious, I went over to investigate. He didn't see me until I was inches from his face. When he saw me, I could easily tell he was frightened. Nowhere to run, he just watched me with fear in my eyes. Even in a state of distress, his little face was just so darn cute, with that little leaf covering half his face.

"I'll take the Chikorita!"

I had named him Synth after Photosynthesis. He began as a very shy and cowardly Pokémon. Experienced trainers would have laughed at me and asked why I had chosen such a difficult starter. I liked a challenge.

As time when on and our team grew, so did Synth's confidence. When he evolved into a Bayleef, it was a dramatic change. Taller now that everyone on my team except me, he gained a confidence boost through the roof.

As did his ego, unfortunately.

Synth the Bayleef was a jerk. There's no other way to put it. He felt his new form made him invincible, and he was always raring to battle. He won quite a bit, and if it seemed like he was losing, he allowed me to switch him out. That way, no one could say he "lost". Oy…

Then came a day I'll never forget. I had taken it upon myself to help get rid of Team Rocket. They had taken over the radio tower, but their arsenal of Pokémon was not so spectacular. I felt I could easily win, and I did. Until I met the boss. He was tough as nails. When Synth was battling his Arbok, he was knocked out of a window by a fierce blow. He had managed to grab onto the edge with a single vine. I managed to pull him to safety, but he wasn't the same.

Two things: He had been beaten, for one, and it depressed him. He also discovered he was afraid of heights.

After that escapade, Synth became like his old self again. He was reluctant to battle and spent most of his time alone. His depression was eating away at him, and I knew I had to do something to help him out.

The Four-Leaf clover was an incredibly lucky find. He beamed at the sight, used Growth on it, and made it as big as a flower. I affixed it to his head, telling him that it was his. At that very moment, he evolved into a Meganium.

Since that day, Synth has never lost the clover. It was his clover, and it was also something special to him. It was a gift from me, and I don't think he'll ever forget it. Synth is now my strongest Pokémon, and one of my closest friends.

Synth prefers to fight fair, and doesn't pull any tricks, no matter how minuscule. He knows Giga Drain, which he'll use to calm down my teammates if they're sparring, and Magical Leaf. I am always impressed when he flings those multicoloured and razor-sharp leaves at his opponents. He can also do a pretty spectacular Body Slam and knows how to Rock Climb, which is very useful.

Being the oldest and most experienced of my Pokèmon, he takes on a bit of a parental role when it comes to the others, especially Sundance and Frostbite. He doesn't like to dwell on his past and prefers to look to the future. He regrets his arrogant ways as a Bayleef and tries to live every day to the fullest. Like most of my team, I barely keep him in his ball. He loves to roam through the fields and spend time with nature.

Being my first Pokémon, I gave Synth a bandana to wear, reminiscent of the Rescue Team video games. I think he likes it. It gives him a unique look that sets him apart. You should see him standing on a windy day. He looks majestic.

Always optimistic, confident in his own abilities, and aware of those close to him, Synth is a true friend. I'm glad I chose him.

SUNDANCE

-Furret-Male

Sundance is a hyperactive, wild, naïve ball of fur.

And I wouldn't trade him for an Arceus.

They always say you should try to capture a weak Pokémon on Route 29 as practice. All of my friends caught a Pidgey or Rattata, but they just kept it in storage and never used it. Synth was still acting cowardly, so this task had extra meaning for me. I wanted to encourage him to battle. I checked with some others I met in Cherrygrove and discovered that the weakest Pokémon on Route 29 is a Sentret.

I found one pretty quick. It was just a little thing, probably hatched not a month ago. With a flash, Synth found himself facing the Sentret…and he was still afraid.

Anyway, with some encouragement and simple battling, the Sentret was easily weakened. I caught it with my very first Poké Ball.

I honestly had no intention to keep it. I was planning to keep in on hand just in case and send it to storage once I obtained my seventh Pokémon.

Then, I took a trek through Union Cave. Previously, I had not interacted with the Sentret much. I took it out to feed it and sometimes let it run around, but we didn't really connect. He was a practice Pokémon, and I didn't really view him as part of my team. That's why I was frustrated in Union Cave.

I had gotten lost, and found myself facing a raging Onix. Synth did his best and weakened it, but he was knocked out. Ambre didn't stand a chance. I was pretty much out of options. As I backed into the wall, trying in vain to escape the rocky monster, my brain clicked. I still had the Sentret. A lot of good he might do, but I had nothing to lose.

It was the first battle I had used him in, and wow. Without a second thought, he stood between me and the Onix, arms outstretched defiantly with a determined look on his face. I couldn't believe it. He was standing up to the Onix, despite the humongous type and level difference, not to mention we hadn't really bonded.

That was when I realized it. There are no practice Pokémon. If you work hard to capture one and keep it with you, it becomes a part of your team, whether you like it or not. Sundance was easily defeated by the Onix, and I might not have survived if it hadn't been for that Hiker that came to my rescue. But I never forgot Sundance's bravery. When I got to Azalea Town, after healing him, I let him out of his ball, gave him his name, and officially welcomed him to the team.

I don't care what all my friends say. The Sentrets on Route 29 are pretty weak, but a Furret is a valuable ally. Sundance was my first Pokémon to evolve, and I couldn't've been happier.

Sundance is crazy. He always has a smile on his face and a carefree attitude. It's like he never grew up and stayed a child. That's why I like him. He's like a puppy that doesn't follow the rules, but is so cute and friendly you don't mind.

Sundance often wears a Soothe Bell I gave him as thanks for defending me against the Onix. After his defeat there, we both knew we wanted him to be stronger. Sundance wanted to prove himself to me, and I had faith in him.

Now he can perform a wicked Shadow Claw that is guaranteed to leave his foes defeated, and he knows how to Surf too. There's something different about surfing with a Furret instead of a big water Pokémon like Lapras or Wailord. It allows you to be closer to the Pokémon, because you have to hug it in order to stay afloat. Sundance is never hesitant to take me for a swim. He loves the water, and doesn't mind ferrying me around.

Sundance can also use Hyper Voice, much to the dismay of my teammates. He often uses it simply to annoy them, despite my scolding otherwise. He can also Cut, which has grown stronger than you might think over time.

As we walk through the Pokémon World, Sundance is often seen riding on my shoulders, enjoying the sights. He's not the strongest member of my team, but I wouldn't trade him for anything. We share a bond not shared by most trainers and their Pokémon, and he'll be with me 'till the end.

AMBRE

-Ampharos-Female

Ambre is a funny gal.

I caught her on Route 32, but it wasn't easy. My team was weak from battle many trainers along the route, and I only had one patch of grass to get through before the Pokémon Center. As luck would have it, the little Mareep happened to pop up.

She was tough! With her tackle and thundershock, not to mention her static, I almost lost the battle. I wasn't even planning to capture her and only threw the ball as a last-second thought. Wow, was I lucky to nab such a powerful team member.

As a Mareep, Ambre was only interested in becoming stronger. She was always eager to battle, and seemed desperate to evolve. When that day finally came, some time around Ecruteak City, I found myself staring at a Flaafy. She seemed so proud of herself!

As a Flaafy, Ambre truly learned how powerful she was. With thunderpunch and discharge, she was a powerful ally. She became confident in her own abilities, and didn't seem as eager to evolve again. Instead, she became more social with my team.

I definitely have her to thank for easing Frostbite into my team. The little Eevee was so frightened, but she quickly became his best friend and acted like a role model for him. She also helped out plenty when we met Vixie.

Then it was time to go to Cianwood. I had been looking forward to the long journey. I had had my doubts that Sundance would make it all right, but he had proven himself. When it was time to leave, I returned everyone except him to their Poké Balls. Ambre seemed reluctant, but I just blamed it on her desire to be in the fresh air. We set out.

About halfway, we found a little sandbar and decided to take a rest and eat. I released everyone so I could feed them. I'll never forget Ambre's shocked and paralyzed expression. She was scared out of her mind, and I was ashamed to admit I didn't know why.

Turns out Ambre is afraid of deep water.

She begged me to return her to her ball, but I had to feed her. I promised that I would protect her and that she didn't need to worry. My soothing voice and calming words really seemed to have an impact.

She hugged me and didn't let go until I was finished feeding her. Tears streamed from her eyes, but I pet her and calmed her until it was time to return her.

After that, Ambre and I grew much closer. She seemed to value me as a true friend and never wanted to be apart from me. I had hardly kept her in her ball before, but now she scarcely went in. She always wanted to be in my company.

We shared many great bonding experiences, such as teaching her Rock Smash and helping her master her signal beam. She wasn't afraid to hug me or show her affection when others were looking.

I love Ampharos', because they look simply awesome. Ambre was no exception. I was so excited the day she finally evolved. All I could say was, "Wow! You look spectacular!" She really was the parental figure now, being the oldest female on my team. She tends to mother everyone, but no-one minds. Frostbite often jokes that she and Synth are like an old married couple.

Ambre is always looking out for others and isn't afraid to protect her friends. She always wears a flower on her head. I don't know where she found it, but she's never seen without it. It gives her a nice feminine touch, while adding color to her figure. I like it.

She's without a doubt the most reliable member of my team. I'm glad she ambushed us on Route 32.

TANGO

-Buizel-Female

I have always wanted a Buizel.

Without a doubt, Buizel has always been my favourite kind of Pokémon. Ever since my mom gave me the picture book with the 400 plus species of Pokémon in it, Buizel has always captured my attention. They're so darned cute, yet can look menacing or brave when they want to. The males have an air of elegance, and the females are the cutest things ever.

Which is why I was devastated to find out there were no Buizels in Johto. Apparently they only roamed in Sinnoh, which was really, really far away. People would sometimes order them from afar or get them from breeders, but that wasn't the same. Breeding just domesticates them too much, and I don't support sending Pokémon overseas, packed in together like apples in their Poké Balls.

I wanted the satisfaction of capturing one myself.

That dream never came true, but something close enough happened. It began when I found myself in Goldenrod City. When my dad went on his Pokémon journey, he told me about all of the buildings there. He spoke of the department store, radio tower, train station and the gym.

When I arrived, I saw an unfamiliar building sitting to the west upon the sea. It was gigantic, and lit up spectacularly. It was the Global Terminal. I found out from locals that it was where trainers could trade Pokémon with other trainers over extremely long distances.

My heart leapt! This was it! This was how I was going to get a Buizel! Maybe I couldn't catch one, but getting one from another trainer was almost the same thing. It still came with the challenges of training it.

But then, I took a closer look at the situation. It dawned on me that I would have to trade away one member of my team. I simply had no idea who to choose.

Synth had just evolved and was coming out of his shell, Sundance had become a valued friend, and Ambre was my most powerful ally.

And then I thought of Spectra. She was a Ghastly I had caught in the Sprout Tower. We had bonded, but not as much as my other teammates. I don't know, we just didn't connect on the same level, so I sent her out and spoke to her. I discussed with her the idea of sending her to Sinnoh.

Fortunately, she was overjoyed. Apparantly, she'd always wanted to go there. Lucky me, I guess. Later that day, I found myself in possession of a Buizel.

Her name was Tango, and she had a cute little sky blue bow affixed to her head. She was absolutely the cutest thing I'd ever seen. She had these sparkling blue eyes, and her fur was soft, yet smooth.

As soon as I had received her, I brought her out and we got acquainted. After the Poké Ball's light faded and she came into view, we found ourselves regarding each other. It was like there was an instant connection. She seemed depressed, probably about leaving her original trainer, but when she saw me she began to smile.

I had extended my hand and said, "Hi! Welcome to my team, Tango!" She took it with her paw and shook enthusiastically. "Buuiiii!"

From that day on, we've always been really close friends. She never quarrelled with me, was always ready and willing to follow my orders, and can always be found walking by my side. Tango always has a smile on her face.

As aforementioned, Buizels are my favourite Pokémon ever. That's why I was concerned when it was about time for Tango to evolve. I knew it wasn't for me to decide, but I really wanted her to stay as a Buizel. I knew she'd be a little weaker, but it didn't matter to me. I knew that we would always overcome our obstacles, and I'd always have a furry little Buizel on my team.

The decision was made for me.

During one of my many battles with random trainers, I was using Tango. My opponent was this big buff dude who was probably on steroids. He gave me the creeps, but far be it from me to turn down a Pokémon Battle. To my surprise, he sent out a Floatzel. There it was. A bigger, meaner looking Tango, and I selfishly thought to myself I didn't like the way it looked.

Tango and the Floatzel engaged in battle, but it was clear that the Floatzel was too strong for her. I pulled out her ball and commanded her to return, planning to use Ambre. "BUI!" she shouted at me, looking back and shaking her head at me. She wanted to battle, and she wanted to win.

Although I was nervous about it, I respected her wishes and allowed her to continue. She got beaten to a pulp. This jerk was crazy! He told his Floatzel to use brutal attacks obviously not sanctioned by the Pokémon Leage. He had it bite onto her and dig in with his teeth, drawing blood.

Every time I told her to come back she would disobey. It was the only time in the history of me knowing her that she disobeyed me. Finally I could take no more and returned her to her ball. The jerk wanted to keep battling, but I fled. I had no interest in a thug like him.

In the Pokémon Center afterwards, I found myself at Tango's bedside. She was in great pain, and it hurt me dearly. Eventually she woke up, and rolled over to face me. I found myself staring into her faded blue eyes. She spoke something to me in her own language, but I knew what she was saying.

"Don't let me evolve into that monster"

Today, everstone in hand, Tango is a valued member of my team. Despite not evolving, she's quite powerful. She even managed to take down a Metagross once. I try not to play favourites with my Pokémon, but if my Pokémon were pets, Tango would definitely be my favourite one. I'm always looking out for her, making sure to never repeat the Floatzel episode again.

She's kind, sweet, and a good friend to everyone. She's the only one that absolutely no-one on my team ever squabbles with. Everyone is friendly towards her. She makes them laugh, and comforts them when they're sad.

Tango will probably be my friend forever.

VIXIE

-Vulpix-Female

Vulpix is definitely my second-favourite kind of Pokémon.

My friends all told me that it wasn't a good idea to load up my team with Pokémon that I liked, but I don't believe that. With good training and friendship, any Pokémon can become a winner, even a Magikarp!

Route 36 is where I found Vixie. I had been trudging through the grass, off-handedly looking for a fifth member to join my team. I met plenty of Stantler, but they were all to resistant, and none stayed in the Poké balls.

I was getting a little desperate. I was about to take on Morty, and wanted a fifth member to round out my team. I didn't want to catch just any Pokémon; I wanted something strong and of a type I didn't already have.

Vulpix came to mind.

A Growlithe would've also done, but a Vulpix was the first I found. She darted around through the grass at quick speeds, She put up a fairly good fight, but Tango overwhelmed her and soon she was in my Poké Ball.

I made my way to Ecruteak and let her out, planning to welcome her to the team. When the light faded, she looked really sad and dejected. But that's not what caught my attention. She was wearing a collar.

Oh, damn. I've captured someone's pet…

I took a look at the address and discovered it was right here in Ecruteak. And so, I figured I'd do the right thing and return her. I noticed a name engraved on the collar. "Vixie".

She didn't mind me touching her, and didn't protest when I picked her up. She had a cute little face, but this cute face was really sad. I could see tear marks from earlier. Maybe she was sad at being lost?

When I reached the house she lived at, something strange happened. Vixie took one look at it, and instantly began to protest. She fought my grip, escaped, and ran off into the distance.

Confused and upset that I'd lost her, I ran off to follow her. I found her later cowering behind the dance hall. She was shivering. I went to pet her in an effort to calm her down. She shied away from my hand. Confusing. She had seemed perfectly fine until she saw the house.

I sent out Synth to help me understand. I could understand Synth's language, having him on my team for so long. The two conversed in the mysterious Pokémon language for a few minutes before Synth turned to me and told me what the problem was.

Vixie's owner was being abusive to her.

At that moment it was settled. She was coming with me. Her owner needn't find out. If he had mistreated this beautiful creature, he didn't deserve to have her back. Synth relayed this information, and I suddenly found Vixie in my arms, crying tears of joy and nuzzling me.

I had made a new friend.

Vixie started out very insecure and meek. Her emotions prevented her from focusing her attacks and becoming a better fighter. Having gone through the same kind of emotional roller-coaster, Synth decided to help her out.

It was during one of these training sessions that we discovered something astounding. Even at such a young age, Vixie already knew how to use Fire Blast.

With this new knowledge resting in her mind, Vixie's sadness vanished and she became upbeat. We became friends fast, and she's now another valued member of my team.

Vixie's evolution was another I questioned. I had made it to Blackthorn and still hadn't found a Fire Stone. I was beginning to get frustrated, but to my surprise Vixie told me she didn't really want to evolve. The reason for this turned out to be the same reason for which she still wore her old collar.

Apparently the abusive owner wasn't her original one. She used to belong to a kindly old lady who treated her with care and kindness. When she passed away, Vixie fell under the ownership of her punk grandson.

The old lady had loved Vixie as a Vulpix, and so she wanted to stay as a Vulpix and continue to wear her old collar. It never leaves her neck.

Vixie is very kind, but also loves to have fun. She doesn't have a Vulpix's stereotypical hot-headed personality. She's always willing to listen, and tried to avoid unnecessary fighting.

There's only one real problem. She and Tango always end up tussling for my attention. I sometimes find the two of them trying to out-do the other in whatever they happen to be doing at the time. I know Tango doesn't like to quarrel, and always leaves when the competition begins to get ugly, but it still happens.

She'll try to swim faster than Vixie, or look cuter. It's usually Vixie who begins these contests of affection. Anyway, Vixie's a powerful member of my team and a true friend.

FROSTBITE

-Glaceon-Male

There's something to be said about Eeveelutions. They're spectacular.

Nearly everyone I knew owned some form of an Eevee. My best friend had a Flareon, my grandparents kept an Espeon, et cetera…The thing is, all of them were female.

When I found the little brown ball of fur roaming through the grass below Ecruteak, I nearly fainted. Eevees were not supposed to be native to Johto, so finding one out here roaming in the grass was extremely rare. There was no collar, so it didn't belong to anyone. This was a wild Eevee, and a one in a million chance.

And then it was caught. It turned out to be male, which was a pleasant surprise. Now my team was rounded out evenly with three males and three females. I had also decided against naming the Eevee until I found out what it evolved into.

There were problems early on. This Eevee was very nervous, and was scared of almost anything. With me being his master, he took trust in me, but everything else freaked him out. He was like a puppy entering his new home. Something unfamiliar would show up and he would dash to my side and look up at me with those eyes. They looked to be full of unimaginable horror.

I took Synth as an example. My Eevee needed to evolve. This would surely boost his confidence. As we travelled, me and the Eevee bonded quite well. He came to look up to be and saw me as a protector. Introducing him to my team hadn't been easy, and even as we moved towards Mahogany, he still didn't trust anyone but me. He shivered constantly like a Chihuahua, scared of the unknown.

Then came the day in Mahogany. I had arrived very late, past sunset. I was hoping to get into the gym so I could battle the leader, so I walked through the open doors. The room was quite dark, but I didn't think of it too much. Morty's gym had been pitch black. As I walked, I began to notice a thick air of cold. And then the door slammed shut and the lock clicked into place.

I was trapped. Turns out the gym had closed for business right before I had arrived, and Pryce had left the door open momentarily. I had tried to get out, but the town was so small, and no-one was around. I was stuck in the frozen gym until morning.

To help conserve out body heat, I let everyone out of their Pokéballs. We huddled together in the darkness, and it was a true bonding experience. I could feel everyone's heat as they lent it to me.

Everyone's, that is, except my Eevee's. I noticed him later sitting alone. He sat shivering violently upon the frozen floor, isolated from everyone else. I had tried to convince him to join our huddle, but he was still afraid of the other members of our team.

Despite that, my teammates and I did something very heartfelt. We all gathered around and hugged the small bundle of fur. He tried to protest, but he was too cold. As we sat in the bitter cold, the Eevee came to realise that these were his friends, and he evolved.

Frostbite became a magnificent Glaceon. With his new form, he gained confidence and integrity. He is not afraid of anything anymore, and always rushes into the situation without a second thought.

We became very close friends, and I even bought him a little souvenir from Blackthorn. It's a little necklace with a shard of ice affixed to it. He loved it and now wears it all the time. Frostbite is a very powerful member of my team, and it wouldn't be complete without him. He can be rambunctious, and he's still immature. He can often be found joking or playing pranks with Sundance.

However, despite this, he's still a valued member of my team, and a valued friend.

One other thing has recently piqued my interest. I noticed that Frostbite's normally confident and ambitious attitude seemed to change whenever he was around Vixie. I noticed it pretty early on. When the Vulpix was nearby, Frostbite would suddenly get nervous and slink away. I was confused at first. Why would Frostbite have any reason to fear Vixie?

I soon decided it wasn't fear. When I asked him what was wrong, he would turn his head and his cheeks would flush red. It wasn't fear, it was embarrassment. Frostbite had a crush on Vixie. It became clear to me. It was like the classic case of the nerd who was too afraid to ask the pretty girl out on a date. Apparently, Frostbite's confidence didn't extend into the realm of the opposite sex.

Frostbite sat down with me – after much convincing – and talked to be about her. He told me that as soon as he had laid eyes on her as an Eevee, he had thought she was the most beautiful creature ever. He found her to be stunning. Then, after he had gotten to know her, he had found that she was very sweet and caring. "I don't know what else to say. Whenever I'm around her, I freeze up. She's the perfect mate…I love her."

I wasn't quite sure what to do with this information. I relayed it in confidence to Synth, who was the only teammate who had mated before. As a Bayleef he had mated with another Bayleef belonging to a trainer I had met – behind our backs, I might add. Synth simply talked to him and tried to instil the courage to talk to her.

And soon he did. They began to talk. They became close friends. Frostbite expressed his true feelings, and Vixie was touched. The two are in love, and very close mates.

-Fiction, characters and names are copyrighted to Giga Bowser.

-Tango's name is a tribute to Zephyr Paws. This is a reference in name only and is not meant to imitate the characters in her works of fiction.

-Pokémon and the Pokémon games are copyrighted to Nintendo and Game Freak, no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
